


The Long Lost Son

by Teen_Angst5127



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cole Turner - Freeform, Coop (Charmed) - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Paige Halliwell - Freeform, Piper Halliwell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Angst5127/pseuds/Teen_Angst5127
Summary: Flashback"There's something wrong with him, that's not normal, lily!"James yelled at his green-eyed wife. Lily picked up her precious 2 month year old son."There is nothing wrong with our son!"" Oh, yeah? Then what do you call fireballs that come out of his hands! that's not normal." James countered begging his wife to seeThe rest is inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short the first few chapter bear with me please thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im rewriting hope you like chapters will be sporadic at best

They're all dead. All the people that truly care about him, was dead. And Harry had never felt more alone. Now it w as time for him to leave this world, so he can no longer be manipulated by anyone, so he didn't feel pain like this anymore. Henry welcome the darkness, it was peaceful and   
relaxing. 

“I'm sorry but master I cannot allow you to move on.” said a tall cloaked figure. The voice was smooth, deep and sounded awfully sincere, for something with no face. “ Who are you and what the bloody hell do you mean, that   
you cannot allow me to move on. I want to see my family, they're all dead.I want to die.” Harry mentally applauded himself that he was able to keep his vice from wavering. 

“ I am death, and you are my new master. quite young to have defeated death, but then again nothing is normal about the boy who lived, is their?" The question was of course rhetorical "the man who survived, and a child of a great force of   
good and Evil, you have lead a difficult life no doubt about that, but this is your second chance. 

“ My parent s weren't evil, and how the bloody hell did I beat death.” Harry just wanted to move on, life had brought him nothing but pain, he didn't want a seconds chance , he wanted to find peace and the only way to do that was to die and move on with his family . 

“ You have owned all three Deathly Hallows at the You have s een my face and greeted me as an old   
friend. You were not afraid. A nd I wasn't talking about James and Lily Potter. Even though they   
where great people that could not have given you such power that you have now. That only came   
for the parents that came from the parents that conceived you."

“What do you mean? Can't you just give me a damn straight answer ? Are you saying James an d   
Lily weren't my parents?”. Harry was overflowing with questions and emotions, the most prominent one be anger and confusion. 

“ Don't worry you can Mas ter you will know soon enough.” Death sounded awfully sympathetic and the he was gone as swiftly as it came, Harry still could decide if it was a man or women. 

Due to his shock from trying to figure out what Death mentioned by second chance he didn't immediately realize that he was no longer on the put side effects London, or the UK continent for that matter.   
When he finally did h e realized he was lying in a king-size bed and a flat in America. After searching the flat h e discovered that it belonged to him. He looked around the apartment all along cursing death in his head, apparently Death had managed to get lease in his name and give him a job at so me club called p3. Looking out the window noticing the flaring red bridge, he deduced out where he was murmured to himself welcome to San Francisco. 

Harry tried to kill himself twenty-eight thirty-five hundred times in the two weeks, and around the the fourteenth hundred death simply stopped showing up and let Harry's spirit wander around his apartment until h e returned to his body. He even jumped from the building he was saying in. Luckily he didn't late in the night, so that when it didn't work it wouldn't draw much attention to him. Surprisingly he only had to obliviate twenty two people.

Harry felt like some thinking was going to happen to day. In the two week it took him to get use to his new place of residence, i t seems like everyday h e got a new power that he didn't known existed . The first was fire which appeared when his w as fire mad, get it. It was one of the few new powers that he still didn't have the best control over. The power he had the best control over would be to flame aw ay. Which annoyed him t o no end, because the two powers were so similar to each other.

But Harry could tell that hi s feeling was a result of one of his more irritating powers, his power to see the past and the future. Because of this power Harry knew th at his landlord was going to die from a stroke a week before he did. Had it been a year ago he would had felt an obligation to stop it because he saw it, when he brushed the man in the hallway, now he knew that death was a way of life, so he did absolutely nothing in the way of stopping it.

Harry realized that he might be late to work if he They're all dead. All the people that truly ca re about him, was dead. And Harry had never felt more alone. Now it w as time for him to leave this world, so he can no longer be manipulated by anyone, so he didn't feel pain like this anymore. Henry welcome the darkness, it was peaceful and   
relaxing. 

“I'm sorry but master I cannot allow you to move on.” said a tall cloaked figure. T he voice was smooth, de ep and sounded awfully sincere, for something� �� who are you and what the bloody hell do you mean, that   
you cannot allow me to move on. I want to see my family , they're all dead. I want to die.” Harry mentally applauded himself that he was able to keep his vice from wavering. 

“ I am death , and you are my new master. quite young to have defeated death, but then again nothing is normal about the boy who lived, is their?" The question was of course rhetorical "the man who survived, and a child of a great force of   
good and Evil, you have lead a difficult life n o doubt about that, but this is your second chance. 

“ My parent s weren't evil, and how the bloody hell did I beat death.” Harry just wanted to move on, life had brought him nothing but pain, he didn't want a seconds chance , he wanted to find peace and the only way to do that was to die and move on with his family . 

“ You have owned all three Deathly Hallows at the You have s een my face and greeted me as an old   
friend. You were not afraid. A nd I wasn't talking about James and Lily Potter. Even though they   
where great people that could not have given you such power that you have now. That only came   
for the parents that came from the parents that conceived you."

“What do you mean? Can't you just give me a damn straight answer ? Are you saying James an d   
Lily weren't my parents?”. Harry was overflowing with questions and emotions, the most prominent one be anger and confusion. 

“ Don't worry you can Mas ter you will know soon enough.” Death sounded awfully sympathetic and the he was gone as swiftly as it came, Harry still could decide if it was a man or women. 

Due to his shock from trying to figure out what Death mentioned by second chance he didn't immediately realize that he was no longer on the put side effects London, or the UK continent for that matter.   
When he finally did h e realized he was lying in a king-size bed and a flat in America. After searching the flat h e discovered that it belonged to him. He looked around the apartment all along cursing death in his head, apparently Death had managed to get lease in his name and give him a job at so me club called p3. Looking out the window noticing the flaring red bridge, he deduced out where he was murmured to   
himself welcome to San Francisco. 

Harry tried to kill himself twenty-eight thirty-five hundred times in the two weeks, and around the the fourteenth hundred death simply stopped showing up and let Harry's spirit wander around his apartment until h e returned to his body. He even jumped from the building he was saying in. Luckily he didn't late in the night, so that when it didn't work it wouldn't draw much attention to him. Surprisingly he only had to obliviate twenty two people.

Harry felt like some thinking was going to happen to day. In the two week it took him to get use to his new place of residence, i t seems like everyday h e got a new power that he didn't known existed . The first was fire which appeared when his w as fire mad, get it. It was one of the few new powers that he still didn't have the best control over. The power he had the best control over would be to flame aw ay. Which annoyed him t o no end, because the two powers were so similar to each other.

But Harry could tell that hi s feeling was a result of one of his more irritating powers, his power to see the past and the future. Because of this power Harry knew th at his landlord was going to die from a stroke a week before he did. Had it been a year ago he would had felt an obligation to stop it because he saw it, when he brushed the man in the hallway, now he knew that death was a way of life, so he did absolutely nothing in the way of stopping it.

Harry realized that he might be late to work if he didn't hurry he completed not going at all, decide to just flam thei r instead fearing that if he stayed in the fall any longer he might g o stir crazy.

So he headed to his new job a nd life as it be, having no idea what he was waiting for him, hurry he completed not going at all, decide to just flam thei r instead fearing that if he stayed in the fall any longer he might g o stir crazy.

So he headed to his new job a nd life as it be, having no idea what he was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Halliwell women day started out as any oth er day. They sent their children off to school , kissed their husbands goodbye, and then left for work themselves.

 

All in all it was shaping up to be a normal day for all the women. Like every other day they were having lunch a t p3. They were catching up with each other like they did everything week.

Talking about their children, or work , even their husbands. Piper couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought back to when she first became a witch and little thing like this seemed impossible for me them to do because their was always so me family crisis or the ir was some demon out there that need to be killed.

Her peaceful moment was ruined when a swarm of blue orbs coming from the ceiling. A t first she thought it was one of her kids, but then she recognized the angel from their long robes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked her voice, cle ar with distaste and contempt. 

"Believe me we wouldn't be here if it wasn't absolutely necessary." The male an gel said his voice held the same amount of abh or and despise if not more towards witches that felt the same for him .

Elders were once people like everyone else, with thoughts, feelings, and opinions, like everyone else. But then they did something extraordinary In their lifetime, and then over the years they began to lose their memories and the feeling that came with them.

So essentially they became a shell of their former self. They weren't able to find as much compassion or understanding for humanity, as they were before and eventually they stopped trying altogether. As the result the Magical was left with angel pricks who thought that they could do no wrong.

"Why are you here, then?" Pai ge asked, she was somewhat the mediator between the elders and her sisters, because of her whitelighter duties.

 

"We are here to talk t o you about your son." Said the young female whitelighter. Their was a short pregnant pause. Then walked in Phoebe's son, though neither knew it. 

Of course Harry noticed the tense atmosphere, but was determined to pretended he didn't notice it, "Is this a bad time.?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The older an gel asked his eyes widen in surprised, and as Death watched on his own plan he couldn't help , but smirk at the look on both the elders face, did they think that they would know about Harry, before he wanted them to, he could help but also scoff, they were as bad as the old bastard Dumbledore. 

" Am I supposed to know w ho are?" Harry asked and he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at what the two people star ing at him like he was something on the bottom of their shoe.

"No no no!" Phoebe exclaimed getting everyone's attention back on her.

 

"What do you mean that you need to talk to us about my son. And how do you know that kid? Why is he in Piper's club? What did you do?" Phoebe couldn't help herself. If she didn't know any better, but because she did know better s he knew that she tended to ramble when she was nervous or when one of her family members whe re in trouble.

Harry stood there awkwardly as he watched the petite brown haired yelled a t the two oddly dressed people, and he felt so me kind of pride in watching the small women make the two people cower away from her like that.

"It was for your own good you were so young, he was half demon and already showing signs of being evil. It w as better this way. You thought he was evil and that why you cast him out of you."

Harry could now felt the rising tension and angry. T he angry was coming from the small women and the two who, Harry assumed were her sister. The y were angry but not as angry as she was, but the tension was spread among everyone. To Harry it felt as if, WAIT WHAT?!

Damn it not another one. Harry groaned he felt as if his he ad was about to explode when he focused on his new power, he was even feeling emotions from common household pets, people driving by, people at least ten miles away. He was feeling thing from everyone and everything that had a mind.

Finally he could take it anymore and he screamed. "Will all of you shut the hell up I got enough feeling to deal with, without having to feel -

"Your pity jealous, because you think the witches are t o powerful and think you could have been a much better charmed one th an all three of them combined." He pointed a shaking finger at the fe male elder.

"Or your all with that much ang er you need intense amount of therapy," his eyes meet with Piper's who looked as if she might protest but thought better of it.

"And what the bloody hell are you so confused for, yo u know ore at this point than I do." When Harry's glare was on her, the thought if looks could kill ran through he r mind.

Finally he turned to the older "I s wear to god that if you were any more full of yourself, you would crash through the floor." 

 

"And your the fuckin g worst of them all! Make up your Goddamn mind, there's a five year old a couple miles away that has more stable emotions than you." Harry yelled in frustration.

The first to get over their shock was the oldest elders. " You may be the one in the prophecy, that doesn't mean you can disrespect me. All you Halliwells are all the same, you think that just because your powerful everything has to go your way. You may may not have grown up with your family, but your just like the m. Like mother like son , always acting like you know more than your b etters."

"What the hell are you talking about." Harry yelled his voice full of hostility

 

WAS THIS WHAT DEATH WAS TALKING ABOUT? DID THEY JUST ADMIT TO KIDNAPPING ME? THEN WHO WERE HIS REAL PARENTS? Harry screamed to himself and with every question came two more and for every two that came another three, and it continued until his brain was swarming with endless possibilities. 

"Are you saying that you took me from my real parents? And put me in that hell hole that was supposed to be my life." If Har ry was angry before there was no way to describe how he was feeling now. 

But if the fireball that appeared in his head, it wasn't good .


End file.
